Your Camp Half Blood
by HighFivingGoodbyes
Summary: Ever wondered what YOUR camp half blood experience would be?  Who you'd be friends with? Who you wouldn't?  What you'd be good at?  WHO YOUR GODLY PARENT WOULD BE?  What adventures you'd have?  More inside. It's good, honest.
1. HighFivingGoodbyes

**Your**** Camp Half-Blood**

_Ever wondered what YOUR__ camp half blood experience would be?_

_Who you'd be friends with? Who you wouldn't?_

_What you'd be good at?_

_WHO YOUR GODLY PARENT WOULD BE?_

_What adventures you'd have?_

_Well look no further, for I shall make your wonderings cease to exist!_

_Just tell me your name (Full name preferably)_

_Age_

_Appearance_

_Maybe a bit about your personality_

_Any crushes (I promise I wont tell!)_

_And any other information._

_To give you an example, and because I have no reviews to start with, I'll begin with my own._

_And some of the characters are actually real people, including my Crush and best friend (And FYI my crush is my best friends' big brother. Yikes O.O)_

_Or if you'd prefer you can give me your own characters to work with!_

_Thanks!_

_Yours truly,_

_HighFivingGoodbyes_

**Rachel Gilligan ****(Not Dare. It's a common name people!)**

'C'mon Rae! She's gaining!' Lauren urged her voice high with fear.

'I. Can't!' I puffed, out of breath. We'd been running for hours, totally defenceless.

I stopped dead, clutching my stitch and panting like a dog in the sun.

'Yeah, Rae! D'ya want us all to get eaten?' Euan asked his panic clear on his face.

Earlier today, I'd found out he's part goat, and my dad's a god.

The sun god, to be precise.

It makes sense, I guess you could say. After all, I happen to be able to sing pretty well and have a knack for poetry (Even though I hate it! Weird, huh?) And once on holiday I hit the bull's eye at archery **(A.N. True!)**(One of the entertainment options at my hotel in turkey. It was EPIC!)

I took a deep breath, and took a quick glance behind me. Sure enough, there she was.

Lamia, the child-eating demon was hissing furiously, not far behind us.

She was fat and slovenly, not to mention slow, thank the gods, but she was a sight to behold, I guess you could say.

She was as wide as my arm span, with an almost human body. Human legs. Human arms etc, but her face was horrifically distorted, her eyes too far apart and sitting on the side of her face, her nose long and crooked, and looked like it had been broken severely in several places.

A snarling mouth with huge shark-like fangs and eyes like a snake's.

A snakeskin was wrapped around her waist and around her forearm a tiny serpent wrapped its way around her wrist.

'Everybody RUN!' I wailed, and, forgetting my stitch. I bolted up the hill, past Lauren and Euan and almost collapsed with exhaustion.

'Wait up!' Lauren called from behind me, grabbing Euan's skinny arm and tugging him behind her.

'No! I don't want to get eaten by a crazy snake-Thing!'

She started hissing in a language I couldn't fully understand, but I somehow managed to work out.

_Children. H__orrible. Children. Stop. Delicious. Children._

I gulped.

You know, for someone as lazy and unfit as Lauren, she could run fast. Way faster than me, though we finished neck and neck at the 400 meter race at school **(A.N. That's true!)**

She caught up quickly, and was running by my side almost immediately, smiling through the tears of terror that dribbled down her cheeks.

Then I saw a dragon. A real life dragon, right in front of me, by the tree I was supposed to get past.

Oh Shitballs!

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, still running, and counted to three. When I opened my eyes, it was still there.

It was the size of a school bus, maybe even bigger, wrapped around an old oak tree, and draped over the branches was a glimmering golden fleece.

'Is that….' I stammered, in both terror and amazement.

'The real fleece? Yeah, it is,' Euan guessed.

'No! A dragon!' I squeaked.

'Yeah,'

I gulped. Holy Chuck Norris, that thing was huge!

I froze with fear, just as Lauren did, and we both stared, stunned.

'Oh C'mon! He won't hurt you! He's just protecting the fleece! Just go, unless you want to be Lamia Chow!'

We complied and hurried up the hill, and over the boundary line.

Last thing I knew, I was tumbling.

Now a boy about a year or two older than me was leaning over me, spoon-feeding me a liquid that tasted like a MacDonald's Cheeseburger. I hadn't had one in so long. It was paradise.

'Oh! You're awake! How you feeling?' He asked in a deep voice.

'Like I got hit on the head with a boulder,' I answered dryly, rubbing at my eyes.

'You did get hit on the head with a boulder…sort of…' He murmured.

He had kind blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds- Or the Cullens (haha), and long black eyelashes.

'That explains that,' I muttered.

He barked a laugh. He had a nice laugh.

I laughed with him, my eyes fixed on him and only him.

He was white as a sheet, with short black hair, the perfect contrast to his alabaster complexion, and very tall.

'Where am I?' I wondered.

He beamed. 'The hospital wing.'

I went to sit up, but felt a twang in my back, and gasped in pain, lying back down.

'Are you okay? I'm no healer. Maybe I should get one of your brothers or sisters…'

He had a southern drawl. I love southern drawls.

'No. It's fine! I just need some help getting up…'

He beamed. 'Sure,' and offered me his oversized hand.

I took it. My hand looked tiny compared to his. Compared to everybody's actually. But especially his.

Carefully, he began to pull me up. My back protested, but I didn't give a damn. Not when I was holding HIS hand.

I was now fully upright in my bed, and began to feel my head throb, which I hadn't noticed before.

Ow.

'Are you SURE you're alright?' He asked.

I nodded, despite the pain in my head, and gave him a smile.

He blushed and smiled back. 'So, what's your name?'

I grinned. 'Rachel. But you can call me Rae. Or Gilligan, or whatever,' I shrugged.

He chuckled lightly. 'Oh cool. The camp oracle's name's Rachel too. She even has red hair!' He gave me a wide grin.

I shook my head. 'Mine's dyed. But it's still cool,'

'Yeah,' He agreed.

'What's your name?'

He gave me a shy look. 'I'm Philip,'

I smiled. 'Cool name,'

'Thanks,'

I kicked off my sheets. They were far too warm anyway and slowly got up.

'You shouldn't be doing that Rachel!' Philip scolded. 'You of all people should know that,'

I shrugged. 'See me carin'?'

'No. I don't' He agreed.

The sun was streaming through the open window. I had to get out. I need a tan. I look like Casper the friendly ghost.

'Rachel, Don't!' Philip squeaked, his voice going a bit high.

'I'm fine Philip! Don't worry about me!' I assured him.

One month passed and not much happened. Well, accept pretty much everything.

I played Pinochle with a God, a horse and my satyr friend Euan, I hit the bull's-eye every time on the archery range, and in sword fighting practice I got my booty whooped by the best swordsman at camp. Percy Jackson.

Show off. Yeah, kick the beginners butt. Fight someone at your own level.

Apparently Percy is way more than an excellent swordsman, but also a great survivor. Rumour has it he was even offered the opportunity to become a god, but said no.

Yeah right!

I would say yes in a second, but would probably beg and plead for one of my friends to join me. I bet it'd be lonely, being a god. Never aging. You'd miss out on a lot, I'd bet.

Never go to prom. Never grow old. Never die.

I could live with that. Literally. Haha.

My cabin was pretty crowded. About ten or so campers. Which is a lot. Most cabins only have about 6 or less, so I'd say I'm quite lucky.

I bonded quite quickly with a girl named Bethany, who happened to be from around the same place as me, which was pretty cool.

She was 2 years younger than me, with very short blonde hair. Very blonde hair. It was almost yellow, but she insists that it's natural.

She had very big blue eyes which seemed to sparkle when she was happy and impossibly long blonde eyelashes which curled up onto her eyelids. She was quite short, like myself, with plump lips and prominent front teeth and had a cute personality.

So naturally, I liked her instantly.

She couldn't trump Lauren though. Lauren would always ALWAYS be my best friend. No matter what.

**The END?**

_Once I come up with a plot, you may be seeing more of me ;)_

_I hope that's okay._

_Obviously I can't write any more until someone reviews, so please please PLEASE review. I need you guys!_

_Thanks!_

_The truth behind the story there:_

_Lauren is my REAL best friend._

_Philip is my REAL crush (And Lauren's real brother. *Gasp* He's 17 and I'm 13, so there's no chance of us in reality, but in here, anything can happen. I could get together with Johnny Depp if I wanted…But that'd be weird._

_Bethany is my REAL little sister._

_I did hit the bull's-eye. Awesome, no?_

_I didn't get my booty whooped by Percy Jackson. Sadly. I'd take a beating from HIM any day._

_I don't REALLY want to be a god. But it would be cool, I'll give you that. ;)_

_I DO die my hair_

_Bethany doesn't. *GASP* it's so bright I'm blind! Stupid 11 year old! Damn her amazing yellow hair._

_Philip actually looks like that. I know. SEX BOMB or what?_

_Lol._

_I'm not really american, nor is Lauren, Philip or Bethany. Euan is made up ;) I thought it was a good name for a Satyr. You know, Ewe, as in 'sheep' when he's part goat?_

_Oh never mind_

_Philip doesn't, therefor, have a southern drawl. I just like southern drawls. O.O_

_Thanks for reading! Xx_

_Yours Truly,_

_Rae xX_


	2. TheButterFlyOnYourWindow

**Your Camp Half-Blood**

_ZOMG thanks for all the review__s/PMs! I'm overwhelmed! You guys rock! I'll get to all of you, but it may take a while, considering I got 9 on the first day. Wowie!_

_I'll start in order of reviewing (At least I think it's the right order. Tell me if I'm wrong. Thanks.)_

_BTW I know this may sound ridiculous and noobtastic and stuff, but what does OOC (Or is it OCC? I can't remember) stand for?_

_I know, I'm Noobtacular._

_Oh, and BTW if I get any American phrases wrong or whatever, please correct me. After all, I do live in Scotland and tend to forget the story is set in the US. Hehe._

_._

_Anyhoo, since I got so many reviews on my first day, I best get started right away, eh?_

_Thanks!_

_And, just to clarify, I am only guessing for most of this, so be nice, thanks! Oh and…., YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_

_Yours truly,_

_HighFivingGoodbyes_

**Beatriz Garcia (**_**TheButterFlyOnYourWindow)**__ I hope you enjoy! I put a lot of work into this! If anything I write is incorrect and needs changing, just tell me and I'll get right to it! Thanks!_

My friend August and I were sitting at the lunch table at school, eating…well, our lunch.

But what was odd was August had bought 4 cans of soda, and drank each one in one gulp, one after the other, and picked at the aluminium, and chewed on it.

Now I know for sure that's weird. A little too weird.

He's a weird guy. He never takes part in PE because he's got something wrong with his legs. I don't know what, mind you, he won't tell me, but he kind of waddles, but when Amanda and her gang of morons come around to wail on him, he runs pretty damn fast.

He's not too bright either. Although I've got ADHD and Dyslexia, as still get straight A's, so more often than not, I'm help HIM with HIS reading, rather than the other way around.

Munching on aluminium, August eyed me with anguish.

He had golden brown eyes, deep and thoughtful, like he could read your mind. He looked me up and down, his lip twitching nervously.

'B, I need to tell you something. Follow me,' He hissed.

I shrugged and rose from my seat, grabbing my Pepsi and biting my lip. He looked serious, and maybe a bit scared. But August always looks scared, so I shrugged my shoulders and he stood up and followed him into and empty corridor.

'What's up, August?' I asked.

He clasped his hands, twiddling his thumbs, looking down at his feet.

'I don't know how I'm gonna tell you this, B, But…'

I gulped, examining the undying fear on his face. 'What is it? You can tell me!'

He bit his lip and swallowed hard. 'B, you're in danger. Terrible, terrible danger! I have to get you out of here!'

I rolled my eyes. 'You're at it. C'mon, it's not funny, August,' But his expression didn't change. 'August! Please tell me you're kidding!'

He gulped. 'I can't tell you that. I'm sorry,'

It seemed odd, but nobody was using the corridor AT ALL. It was like it were a no-go zone.

I shivered as fear for the worst shook me. 'What kind of "Terrible, terrible danger"?' I asked, my voice high and squeaky.

'The deadly type. I need to get you out of here! Now! Before…'

There was a loud banging on the wall next to me. A dull thud that shook the ground. Then there was the sound of claws scratching. Tearing.

'That!' August squeaked.

'Is this a prank?' I asked.

'No!' His eyes were startled, and his mouth was twisted in an annoyed frown. 'Of course not! I would I joke about something like this! You'll be killed if we don't leave this small town RIGHT NOW!'

His yelling made me jump. August never EVER yells.

'What's going on?'

August rolled his expressive brown eyes. 'I'll explain later! But we need to go! Now!'

He held out his sweaty hand and I took it gladly, my own palms damp.

He pulled me into the nearest empty classroom, and opened the window as wide as it would go.

'Now! Get out! I'm right behind you!'

My knee's shaking, I stepped onto the windowsill. I stared at my feet, watching my step, my tan legs shaking like I just fell through thin ice.

Slowly, I climbed out of the window.

We were on the ground floor, to my relief, so I hopped to the ground, with a dull _THUMP_.

A few seconds later, August followed. He stumbled on the landing, his feet capsizing.

Then I noticed something.

His foot had just fallen off.

I gawked, mystified. 'What the…!"

August blushed. 'About that…' Then the thudding on the walls got louder. Closer.

'No time! Let's get out of here!'

Then we ran off, out of the school grounds (So close to being caught by the janitor it was scary) and onto the open road.

I stopped, panting.

'What about my dad?' I asked. I hadn't even said goodbye, and I was already about a mile away from home.

'You can send him a text. But whatever you do, DON'T CALL HIM. When demigods use cell-phones, it's like telling monsters _I'm right here! Come and eat me!_'

My eyes widened. 'Wait what? What's a demigod? What's this about monsters!' I said, mid sprint.

'I tell you once we're a safe distance from the hellhound,' He said.

'Wait, a whathound?'

'I told you I'll explain later! Now c'mon! I know a place where we'll be safe!'

He led me into a ditch. That's right, a ditch. And I was wearing a little pink skirt, Jimmie Choo's and a Tshirt.

So, reluctantly sitting in a ditch in the middle of the countryside (I don't even like the countryside!) He began to tell me everything.

He explained that I was a demigod, Part Greek god- part human, and he wasn't sure who my parent was, but it was likely to happen any day now, for I'm overdue for a claiming (not sure what that means, but I'm sure I'll find out)

He also explained that he was a satyr, a half human-half goat. When he first revealed himself to me, I thought he was maybe a donkey or a very dirty sheep. It was hard to tell, for dark clouds began to cover the sky.

Great. Just great.

He explained everything, and it was a lot to take in.

And on that he led me far far away from home.

It was raining. I don't like the rain. The sun, now THAT I like.

I was still only wearing a skirt, not too short, but flattering all the same, and a pink Tshirt with my favourite brand name written all over it, even though we'd been gone for weeks. I felt awful. I couldn't wait until this so called 'Camp-half blood' gave me something to wear other than filthy, sopping wet clothes.

The rain got heavier, until it was almost unbearable. I felt like someone had dropped a waterballon the size of a football pitch on me from the Eiffel tower.

I'm originally from Cuba, so naturally, the rain is one of my pet hates.

But it's trumped big time by being chased by a Hell Hound the size of a football pitch.

'Oh crap!' Screamed August the satyr, who grabbed my arm and tugged with all his might. (Which wasn't very much, I might add)

I didn't protest, because, I'll admit, I was scared silly. That thing had a mouth the size of my front door. I could fit in EASY PEASY.

Not the most pleasant thought.

My sopping wet dark brown hair clung to my face and got stuck to my long fringe of lashes.

Damnitt to Hades.

Ignoring my hair, which was usually so NICE, stupid hair, I ran alongside August, and after a while, it started having to drag HIM.

The sodden grass squelched under my shoes. These where my favourite shoes.

'B…' August whined.

'August…' I mocked, doing a deliberately bad impression of him.

I know what your thinking; _YOU'RE BEING PURSUED BY A FREAKING HELLHOUND AND YOU'RE CRACKING JOKES?_ But here's my defence…

Okay, I don't have one, but so what? It's not like I do it all the time…

Then I spotted the dragon. That's right, a dragon. So huge I would rather take my chances with the hellhound.

I gulped and dug my feet in the dirt.

August yelped. 'Ow! You nearly dislocated my shoulder!' He whined.

'Don't be a baby,' I scolded. I don't know why I was being snippy with him, but maybe it was just he was getting on my nerves with all the whining. Face your fears, Man! I mean, Satyr!

'Sorry,' I mumbled, standing stalk still halfway between the hellhound and the dragon.

'C'mon B! She's coming!' He wailed.

I don't know why, but I'd assumed the hellhound was a guy. Maybe it was just; it's a freaking hellhound. Those things are so fierce and butch…No wonder.

'But the dragon…' I stammered, my deep brown eyes locked on the shiny silver scales.

'It won't touch you, now c'mon!' Finally, August was showing some backbone!

Yanking on my arm, He tugged me along. I pulled my heels out of the dirt and ran along beside him.

Just then, as we got closer to the dragon, I noticed something.

The rain wasn't going past the tree. Infact, it seemed to make a circle around the camp that lay ahead.

Paradise.

I ran forward, past the dragon, refusing to look at him, and past the boundary line into the dry air.

August behind me, I stepped inside and looked around.

The place was beautiful, and…mismatched.

A centaur and a few kids near my age ran over to greet us.

'Uh, hi,' I murmured.

The centaur gave me a kind smile. 'Hello. My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director here at camp half blood,' _(I wasn't sure what exactly to make him say. LOLipop)_

I gave him a brief smile. It's hard to concentrate on smiling when you're too busy gawking.

Some of the campers were in full battle armour, with horsehair plumed helmets, swords, shields, bows, arrows, you name it.

And some were wearing bright orange T-shirts labelled Camp-half Blood in bold black lettering, jeans and trainers.

Then there was Satyr's, like August, with no jeans or fake feet, and orange T-shirts, like the campers.

Chiron smiled back. 'Uh, hi,' I repeated.

A few of the campers laughed, though I couldn't tell why.

Then he looked at August. 'Has she been claimed, ?' He asked.

I didn't even know August's last name until now. August Oakly. That's quite a cool name.

I smiled. 'Oakly,' I whispered to myself.

He shook his head. 'No, she hasn't,'

A few of the campers fists tightened, and one in particular looked like he might kill somebody.

'I'm sure it won't be long until she is,' Chiron added.

I guessed it must have been important, being claimed. Otherwise those campers wouldn't have gotten so upset about it, would they?

Chiron nodded. 'Well then, until you are claimed you can sleep in the big house, since the Hermes Cabin is no longer home to unclaimed campers,' He was looking straight at me, with deep brown eyes that had seen everything.

I didn't like the big house. It was empty, apart from me, and certainly lived up to it's name. It was pretty darn BIG. It was lonely.

But I also felt uneasy, like a spirit was haunting me, like a presence was lurking in the Shadows. It made me uneasy.

The next morning, a conch shell sounded, and all the campers began to line up for breakfast in their cabins.

There was a lot of cabins.

Once everyone was seated (which took a while) I was left standing, wondering where I ought to sit.

Then I noticed a few of the satyrs (including August) staring at something above, along with the boy from earlier that look like he was going to kill someone.

_Good. _He mouthed. I wondered what he was up to, but shrugged and looked away.

August was beaming at me. '_Finally. I've only been waiting for 2 years.' _He whispered so quietly I guessed most of what he said.

Chiron was standing by the table, to large to sit down, and sauntered over to me.

'Ah, Beatriz, it appears that the symbol of a dove has just appeared above your head,' He told me.

Weird. Surely they are imagining things.

'That means you have just been claimed by the goddess Aphrodite,'

Sweet.

I blushed. I mean, that was pretty cool. Being a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty was a real compliment, so naturally, I was scarlet.

Chiron ushered me to the Aphrodite table, and I sat down beside a girl with long dark curls, brown eyes and a good tan, a lot like me, I guess.

'Hi,'

She smiled. 'Hey,'

'I'm Beatriz, but you can call me B,' I said, offering her my hand to shake.

She took it, and beamed. 'I'm Sophia,'

_Not the end. I'll write more. I promise. It'll be up ASAP, but that's all for now. Stay tuned!_

_Thanks!_

_Yours truly,_

_Rae Xx_


	3. The random person

**Your Camp Half Blood**

_Hi everybody!_

_**Hi doctor Nick!**_

_It's Rachel here (not Dr. Nick) for another chapter!_

_Sorry this is late, but ive been very busy for the past two days! And, since I'll be going back to school on Tuesday, I'll be writing slower! I'm sorry people!_

_Anyhoo…Today I'll be writing about The Random Person!_

_Hope you like!_

_Don't forget to tell me what you think!_

_Oh and, I can't forget to ask, if you want, you can specify whether you want to be a demigod, hunter, or a baddy (still a demigod, mind you. Just a bad one…Like Luke…but more. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Flames accepted if it's within reason. Constructive __criticism appreciated!_

_Yours truly,_

_HighFivingGoodbyes_

**Lily Kanter **_**(The random person) **Hey, i hope you don't mind, but i made you a hunter...just to vary things a bit.  
If it isn't, just say, and i'll change it. Thanks!  
I hope u like! Sorry it's short...i got a bit of the old writers block. if i have any ideas, i'll add to it, okay?  
Thanks._

It was just Meg and I, against the world.

Monsters were coming at us from all angles, trying to bring us down.

Each time we'd send an arrow their way and they'd turn to dust before our eyes.

We were in the middle of nowhere, the sky black and dotted with glistening silver stars.

We were lying in the tall green grass, dewy and cool, a perfect contrast to the scorching weather.

'You know, I never noticed that constellation until now,' Meg murmured, scratching her head with her long, slightly dirty fingernails.

'What constellation?' I asked, my voice tired.

'The one that looks like a girl with a bow and arrows,' She smiled. 'Maybe a hunter of Artemis?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, probably,'

Meg sat up, and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. 'Don't you think I'd be cool, being a hunter?' She asked.

I nodded sleepily. 'Yeah, It would,'

A sharp gust of wind hit us hard, blowing the grass to my left.

'I wonder how you become one…'

I nodded. 'Me too. I think you just have to somehow meet up with them and take an oath or something. I donno,'

Another powerful wind blasted us, and I shivered, despite the heat of the night.

'Pretty close,' A voice said from behind us.

I sat upright, stunned.

I was staring into the wild blue eyes of a girl of about 14-15 years of age, with sharp features, wild short black hair entwined with silver and she wore a leather jacket, covered with badges saying things like OMG, Green Day, Paramore, WTF?, Flight of the concords and even Sponge-bob. It was pretty mismatched, and cool, in my opinion. She looked badass.

Next to her was a girl so beautiful I almost cried with bronze hair and eyes as silver as the moon, and she only looked about 12 or 13.

'Hello Megan. Hello Lily. You wished to see me?'

My eyes widened as I realised who she was. Artemis herself.

'Oh. Wow. Hi,' I gasped.

Meg said something similar, totally stunned.

'_I pledge myself to Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt,' _I recited nervously, my fingers drumming on the ground.

'I accept,' Artemis declared, her silvery eyes radiant with pleasure.

I felt the strength overpower me as I became what I'd dreamed of for so long – without telling Meg. I'd figured she'd freak out – overcame my mortality. I was now an immortal hunter of Artemis, a maiden forever.

I took a deep breath and sighed. 'Whoa! Awesome! I feel stronger already,' Even my voice seemed strong. Less weary, shy and tired as one of those poor little blind mice, always running away from the brutal farmers wife.

Meg looked distant. Wondering. It was what I liked to call, her 'I'm thinking, so STFU' face.

'I don't know if I can do this, Lily,' She whined, tears forming in her glowing green eyes.

I gulped. I needed Meg to do this. I know it was selfish, but I couldn't live without her.

'Sure you can, Meg! You have to!'

She bit her lip, unsure. 'But think about what were missing out on…'

I stared at her, awed. I did think. I thought real hard. Sure, it'd be nice to have kids of my own one day, to grow old and stuff, but I just couldn't turn down an opportunity like this. I wanted it more than any of that stuff. And I had it.

Meg's face paled. 'Oh. You've already thought,'

I'd thought for 3 and a half years, right since I ran away.

'Yeah, I have. Please Meg, for me?'

She gulped, tears welling in her sea green eyes.

'For you,'

I was elated. She was really gonna be a hunter? But more than that, I was shocked.

The puppy dog face never works, nor does the 'Please please please please, for me?' Thing. It never works.

But it just had.

I gawked, my mouth hanging open in awe. 'Really, you mean it?'

Tears of joy formed in my eyes. 'Of course! I couldn't let you down! You're my best friend, Lily,' Meg stated, and she wiped her tears on her long tatted sleeve.

Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. '_I pledge myself to Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt,'_

That's when I remembered Artemis. She'd been sitting there patiently, waiting for Meg to decide.

'I accept!' She declared.

Meg's wild green eyes lit up, glowing with confidence.

'Oh wow!' She breathed.


	4. 3's to read

**Your Camp Half Blood**

_Hey yall! Sorry I took so long with chapter 3, but I had school an shizz, so I've not got a lot of time anymore…and my mum says I spend to long on the computer…so I'm cutting down! Sorry!_

_Hopefully this shouldn't be too late up, but if it is, I'm really sorry!_

_Please remember to review, and I'd be nice if I could get you opinion as well as your application. Thanks!_

_Yours truly,_

_HighFivingGoodbyes_

* * *

**Rayn Price (**_**3's to read) Again**__, just to clarify. If I make any mistakes in your description…it's probably because I'm guessing. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks!_

Sarah didn't believe me. I guess I expected it. After all, it is pretty unlikely when you don't see these things.

I remember when I found out who I was.

_*Flashback- of awesomenitude*_

_Dad was smiling at me, sitting on the arm of the sofa, his bright white teeth gleaming._

'_Rayn, I need to tell you something. Something important,'_

_I gulped. _

'_What is it?'_

_He bit his lip, like he was thinking. 'It's about your mother,'_

_A lump formed in my throat. 'What about her?' I choked._

_Although he was smiling, his eyes were sad, like he was remembering something great that over time caused him pain. I have memories like that too._

'_You need to know…and you need to believe me when I say this,'_

_He looked as though he was holding back tears._

'_I trust you, papa,'_

_His smile widened. 'Thanks Rayn. That means a lot,'_

_He paused for a minute, and then continued. 'I know this may sound crazy, but your mother was not a normal woman,'_

_I shrugged and flashed him a smile. 'I know. I've seen the pictures. She was, beautiful,'_

_His eyes lit up, as he remembered. 'Yeah, I know. Rayn, she was…out of this world. She was a goddess,'_

_I smiled. 'Yeah, she was pretty,'_

_Dad's eyes widened. 'You don't understand, Rayn. She really was a goddess. Iris is the Greek goddess of the rainbow,'_

_*End of Flashback*_

Only now does it actually make sense.

My papa told me that's how I got my name. Rayn. Like Rain.

I smiled at the memory. It was the most confusing days of my life…or at least, one of them. I've had PLENTY.

Sarah looked at me sceptically, her green eyes bright.

'So that's why you can't come with me to my beach house. Because you've got to go to some camp. Yeah right, Rayn.'

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Sarah cut me off. 'If you didn't want to come, you could have just told me,'

'Sarah I-'

'Don't even start, Rayn! I don't want to talk to you!'

She flicked her hair indignantly, and turned away from me.

'Sarah I'm-'

'Shut up!'

I decided not to try. Sarah doesn't get angry often, but when she does, she explodes, so it's a best to try and stay out of her way, if possible.

After a few minutes, she sighed. She turned around to face me, her pretty green eyes brimming with tears.

'I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just… you make me so mad sometimes!'

I nodded once. 'I know. I'm sorry,'

She took a gulp of air and sighed again. 'Why did you lie to me?'

I swallowed. 'I didn't lie to you. I promise. I really am going to camp half blood. I wish I wasn't, because I'd love to come…but I can't, Sarah. It's important that I go,'

She clenched her jaw. 'Right…' She looked down, staring at the floorboards.

'Really! I wouldn't lie to you! I promise!'

Looking up, she wiped her tears on her sleeve and tried for a smile. 'Cross you're heart?'

I smiled and traced the shape of a cross on my chest. 'And hope to die,'

She took a deep breath, the smiled, properly this time. 'Okay, I believe you,'

* * *

Soon it was time to leave my human life behind, perhaps for good, and I must admit, I was excited, sad and downright terrified.

Sarah was standing on the kerb, holding something small in her clenched fist.

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of my dads Lexus, my mind doing summersaults as I thought about the future.

'Rayn. Before you go, I want you to have this…'

Sarah's face was crimson as she held out her hand to me. Resting on her little palm was a multicoloured hair bow.

'To remind you of me, so that wherever you go…I'll be there with you,'

I started to tear up. 'Oh wow. Thanks,'

Sarah dropped the bow into my hand and I squeezed it tight. 'I'll keep it with me always,'

Sarah's eyes lit up with delight. 'Accept the shower,'

I nodded. 'Accept the shower,'

Dad turned the key in the ignition. He'd only been waiting all day.

Sarah started shouting 'REMEMBER TO TEXT ME EVERYDAY!'

I smiled. The car engine wasn't that loud, but it was kind of a running gag.

'WILL DO! DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A POSTCARD FROM CALIFORNIA!'

Sarah smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I'll miss you Rayn! I hope I'll see you soon!'

I hope so too Sarah. I really do.

* * *

The wind was blowing furiously around the car, whistling loudly.

'How much further?' I asked, getting irritated. Dad had been driving aimlessly for what seemed like hours in the middle of nowhere.

'We're nearly the….AHHH!'

The "Ahh" was due to the deer that jumped out from nowhere and my dad nearly hit it. But as I looked closer, I realised it wasn't a deer.

'Oh cr…'

We were swerving, out of control, chilled to the bone with sheer terror. I'd gone all gelliod.

When the spinning stopped, I noticed, only then, that we were stuck in a ditch, with no way out.

With some THING right outside.

I screamed. What the **** were we going to do?

I didn't know, so naturally, I'd gone into panic mode.

I was hyperventilating, imagining the worst.

I looked over my shoulder at my dad. He was still. Too still. His face was white and totally frozen in terror.

'Dad! Are you okay?'

No answer.

'Papa! Answer me!'

He was still too silent. Unmoving.

I went into panic mode. I grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse, but there was none.

No. This was wrong. I was wrong. I checked again. Still nothing.

'Papa…'

Tears were rolling down my checks.

The only explanation I could come up with was that he'd had a heart attack when we started spinning.

Suddenly, something crashed on the window. Something big.

My eyes widened in terror.

I shook my dad, trying to no avail to save him.

I was full blown sobbing now, my chest heaving, and my throat sore.

But I'd have to get over this. And fast if I wanted to live.

I opened the car door and rolled onto the dewy grass.

My only thought was _Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. I can't just leave him…_

But I'd have to.

My heart was heavy as I stood up and patted the bow in my dark brown and purple hair.

Phew. It's still there.

I got up, and dashed along the gravely road, looking for the oak tree my dad had told me about.

* * *

I was crying like a baby, grief shaking me, but all the while determined to make it to camp in one piece.

Something was pursuing me. I could sense it. I could hear the sound of hooves clopping behind me on the cold black ground.

Then pain and guilt was building up within me, making it hard to breathe, hard to move, but more alert, more aware of my surroundings.

Got to keep going. Got to keep going. Got to keep going.

Running as fast as I possibly could, I bounded up the hill towards a big oak tree.

This BETTER be the right one.

It was.

* * *

The two girls smiled at me, but their eyes were sad, pitying me.

'That must have sucked. If my mum died, I think I would have too. You were really brave,' Said the smaller one, with the dyed red hair and dark makeup.

I noted she said "Mum" rather than "Mom".

The two girls weren't American. The smaller one was Scottish, and her friend was Irish.

And I'm Spanish. Is everyone at this camp foreign?

Apparently.

'Thanks…I guess…'

The Irish girl sighed. 'It'll be okay. Don't listen to Rachel. She has a habit of making things worse,'

Rachel's nostrils flared. 'I do not!'

The Irish girl smirked. 'Do too,'

Rachel sighed, giving up.

There was a silence as the two girls gave each other playful glances.

Then the Irish girl smiled and turned back to me. 'So, do you know who you're mum is?'

I nodded. 'Yes. My mom is Iris,'

The taller girl nodded. 'My dad is Hermes,'

'My dad is Apollo!' Rachel added in a chirpy manner.

The word "dad" made me recoil. I missed my dad so much it was painful.

'Lauren, I just noticed…but you're wearing my socks,' Rachel said.

Lauren laughed. 'Yeah. Mine were full of shampoo,'

These girls were both kind…and annoying. I guess I just don't get their weird sense of humour.

They both laughed and told dirty jokes, and included me in most of them. Rachel tended to shout if she didn't feel she was getting any attention.

And Lauren tended to not give her attention…which was really _really_ annoying.

But despite all that, I kind of liked them. They were feisty, like me, if not a bit odd.

I could see myself being really good friends with them.

* * *

_Sorry this ones short too…but again, I have very little time on my hands, and I don't want to use up all my ideas. I have a lot of people to write for! LOLipop._

_Feel free to review and shizz._

_I was also asked, as I recall, if I would be writing more about characters previously depicted and the answer is yes. I have planned a sort of sequel, in 3__rd__ person instead of 1__st__, telling the story of 'What happened next'_

_It will show the first 16 reviewers, plus the hunters and baddies (I still need some volunteers for that!)_

_And those who are not written about will be in a sequel story._

_But that won't be for a while yet. I need to write at LEAST 17 chapters before I can even start properly (I've written a little bit of the first chapter in an old notebook, but I can't continue until I write more.)_

_And remember to tell me if I say anything that's incorrect so that I can change it._

_Also, if I finish writing about new reviewers (which I doubt I ever will, with the amount I have already, Lol, ) I will write sequel 1__st__ person accounts too, so remember to keep reading! Thanks!_

_Yours truly,_

_Rachel._

.


End file.
